fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 187
Chain Cannon of the Doomsday Dragon is the 187th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Erza Scarlet (disguised as Knightwalker) brings Natsu and Gray tied up to the King and forces Gray to create a new key and activate the Dragon Chain Cannon. After the three of them failed to reaim the cannon, Faust orders to fire the Dragon Chain Cannon for Extalia's destruction. Lucy and Coco arrives on a legion and takes Erza, Natsu and Gray with them and the five of them head to the Lacrima island to save their friends. Summary Knightwalker enters the Royal Chamber with a tied up Natsu and Gray. The King asks her if she has the key, Knightwalker replies that the original key was broken but points out that Gray can make a new key with his Magic. Erza Knightwalker forces Gray to create a new key and activate the Dragon Chain Cannon by threatening to kill Natsu. Gray inserts the key, thinking that he will change the aim of the Dragon Chain Cannon directly at the Lacrima, where his friends and other Earth Land Mages are, and hit it to save his friends, but can't figure out how to do so. The King orders the cannon be fired. Suddenly, Natsu uses his Fire Dragon's Wing Attack attack to defeat some of the Royal Guards. Erza quickly takes the King hostage and reveals that she is actually the Earth Land Erza. She orders the Royal Guards to change the aim of the Dragon Chain Cannon, but the King tells his men not to listen for the sake of destroying the Exceed. The guards, wishing to save the King, change the aim to the Lacrima. However, the real Erza Knightwalker arrives and attacks Earth Land Erza, who is forced into releasing the King so as to dodge the attack. The guards change the aim again to the Lacrima island then the King orders them to fire the cannon. The cannon fires and hits the Lacrima island, stopping Gajeel and Panther Lily's fight. The King then orders the guards to hit Extalia with the Lacrima island. Suddenly, Lucy and Coco arrive on a Legion. Natsu, Gray and Erza mount the creature as well and leave to save their friends. Much to her anger, Knightwalker cuts her hair with her blade to avoid confusion and orders the 2nd Magic War Division to pursue them while the King orders the preparation of the forbidden Dorma Anim. Meanwhile, Panther Lily explains to Gajeel and Happy about the plan of hitting Extalia with the Lacrima island to destroy both of them, shocking Happy. As the Lacrima island is moved, Natsu and others riding the Legion head towards it. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Erza Scarlet vs. Erza Knightwalker (concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * ** * ** *** |Za Naito}} Spells used *Ice-Make: Key * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Swordsmanship *Spearmanship Armors used * Weapons used *Sword * * Navigation